


Her Bully

by Morishi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2kim, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, KkuChaen, Yulyen, chaekura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morishi/pseuds/Morishi
Summary: It was the usual chaotic night...until Chaewon dared Sakura and Chaeyeon in a game."I dare you to play...the Candy Kiss Challenge."





	Her Bully

**Author's Note:**

> First KkuChaen story I wrote.
> 
> There might be typos or grammatical errors. My apologies in advance.

"Just play the Candy Kiss Challenge. You guys have 300 seconds to guess the correct answer or else..." Chaewon smirked devilishly at the frozen pair in front of her. "...I'll post a picture of you two, sweetly cuddling in bed using our group's Instagram and Twitter accounts."

She was playfully biting the popsicle stick which has the word _king _written on it while she flashed the said picture on her phone.

"No! Just how much is this game planned?! And when the hell did you even take that photo?!" Chaeyeon groaned in frustration. She was the first one to complain as Sakura started choking the moment her brain absorbed what's the _king's_ _command_.

She felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Th-that challenge is a bit..." Sakura tried to complain after she finally recovered from her coughing fit, hands covering half of her face like a kid but she stuttered and couldn't even finish her sentence.

Minju giggled at her elder ones' innocent reactions.

"Sakura-unnie, it's a dare... You, yourself, gave Chaewon and I a mission and we still conceded since we were told to do it even if it was so embarrassing."

Recalling what she and her lover did in front of the elder members, the young girl couldn't help but bury her face in her hands as she turned beet red making Chaewon raise her brows.

"Is kissing in front of them really that embarrassing?"

"I-it is!" Minju timidly gave her a weak slap on the shoulder making the latter laugh in amusement. She knew she was being teased by Chaewon but she couldn't help but still be embarrassed.

"Ya! Stop being so flirty anymore you two!!" Yena threw two pillows at them.

She, along with Yuri, Hyewon, Yujin, and Wonyoung, was left with the four while their leader and the two other Japanese members were away for a job. The youngest ones, Yujin and Wonyoung, had fallen asleep but Sakura, Chaeyeon, Hyewon, Chaewon, Minju, Yena, and Yuri (who was already sleeping on Yena's lap despite complaining that she wants to spend more time with the older girl) stayed in the living room to enjoy some _drinks. _

"Leaving the lovebirds aside, you guys should do as you were told." Hyewon snorted and rolled her eyes from annoyance. She wished Eunbi was here but they'll probably get killed if she finds out something outrageous like this is happening in the dorm. "Rules are rules, the king had spoken."

They were playing the third round of the _King Game _which Sakura introduced to them; wherein they had to draw random popsicles with numbers from a cup. One of them has the king character and whoever luckily gets it can give whatever command they liked to random numbers. Although it seems like cheating was imminent in their current game.

"...but... okay, fine!" Chaeyeon huffed in annoyance before facing Sakura with a serious face. "Saku-chan. Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever loses will be the one to guess."

"W-what?! You agreed just like that?!"

"The king's orders are absolute." She shook her head making Sakura groan in frustration.

It's not like they hate the idea of playing the game... Everyone knows how much they're in love with each other but the two of them are simply afraid of stepping up their game and are too oblivious of the other's feelings, claiming that it is perhaps only an affection they show towards their_ best friends._

"Fine, you win."

"Hmm?"

"What?"

"No, did you volunteer yourself so you'll be the one to guess?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"You said I win."

"I meant in the argume—"

"Can the two of you just begin?" Chaewon's vexed voice cut in.

The red-head wasn't even staring at them as she was busy playing with her and Minju's intertwined hands while her head comfortably rested on the younger's right shoulder. She was hugging her girlfriend from the back while the latter leaned on her chest, already close to sleeping after Chaewon wrapped her arms around her waist and racked her gently like a baby.  


Yena, on the other hand, was just staring at them with her head resting on her palm and her beak visible while her other free hand was softly brushing Yuri's hair. She had been feeling rather bored since Chaeyeon and Sakura started debating on their roles, whether who to guess or who to lick the candy. Even Hyewon was looking at the two boredly as they bickered by themselves.

"H-hey guys, isn't it too much if we did it in front of you?"

Sakura was on the verge of crying from embarrassment and frustration. She knows how stimulating that game is after Chaewon showed a video to them as an example. They never knew such a game existed and she has to do _it _with her best friend... who was also her crush she fell in love with since the first time they talked... and what's more? They have to play while their friends watch them.

Chaewon froze and whipped her head towards Sakura before heaving a sigh. "Fine. Do it somewhere else. We'll call Chaeyeon-unnie's phone and it will serve as a timer. We've got to hear you say the right answer tho before the call hits the 5-minute mark."

"Th-thank you!" 

"Just hurry up and start. This is getting boring." Hyewon monotonously muttered as she busied herself with her phone.

"SHUT UP THIS IS HARDER THAN YOU GUYS THINK" Chaeyeon stomped her feet then dragged the unstable Sakura towards one of the rooms.

"Saku-chan, let's get over this already." Chaeyeon glanced at Sakura with a serious expression.

"F-fine."

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" 

Sakura held out her open hand. Deep inside, she was praying so hard that she won't be the one to guess since she knows how much of a mess she'll become if she has to. They may end up losing. She trusts Chaeyeon's sense of taste more than hers. As if in slow-mo, she checked out the younger's hand.

It was loosely balled! A rock!

"Chaeyeon! You'll be the one guessing!"

"...yeah."

Out of nowhere, the two of them heard a knock. "You guys, if it's finally decided who will guess, I'll give the candy now."

It was Hyewon's bored voice.

Sakura gulped. "O-okay. Chaeyeon, wear your blindfold now."

The younger girl obediently put her blindfold and sat under one of the double decks to wait.

_She's unexpectedly calm about this._

Sakura frowned at Chaeyeon's relaxed mood. She felt how unfair it was when she's feeling nothing but nervousness and excitement coupled by her slight fear of crossing something she never thought she will with Chaeyeon. All of them knew this isn't her first time kissing a girl since before becoming an IZ*ONE member, she had already kissed other members of HKT48 on the lips. She's never thought anything about it... not until she's about to do it with Chaeyeon. Chaeyeon's case is different. Clearly different. She loves the girl, she's her first love. But no one knows...

probably...

yes, probably... 

Sakura was just wracking her brain in panic.

"Oi. Take this already" An annoyed Hyewon handed Sakura a triangle-shaped lollipop. "The call will start in 15 seconds."

She nodded absent-mindedly at the other's words while she was busy staring at the candy on her hand.

_Watermelon? Does this even have a taste?_

Unbeknownst to her, Hyewon closed the door with a smirk.

"Saku-chan?" Pulling her back from reality, she snapped her head back to Chaeyeon who was wearing her owl-designed sleep mask. The older girl couldn't help but snort at the view although her heart was still beating like there's no tomorrow from the restlessness she's feeling ever since earlier.

_I'll die if this continues._

"Saku-chan? You there? I think Chaewon is already dialing my number. My phone has been vibrating nonstop. Can you answer the call?" Chaeyeon chuckled.

"O-oh, right." Sakura scooped Chaeyeon's phone only to see Yena's icon and contact name appear on the screen. She immediately swiped the call to answer and a bored Chaewon welcomed her with a threat.

"Hope you guys are about to start. I might just accidentally click the post button on my phone."

"Okay! We're on it! Geez." Sakura unwrapped the candy and put it in her mouth.

_Uhh..._

She gulped before slowly sitting beside Chaeyeon. 

"Hey... Do you hate it that much?"

Sakura removed the lollipop from her mouth and frowned. "Hate what?"

"The idea of us kissing."

"H-huh? No!"

"But it feels like that." Sakura could feel the disappointment in the girl's voice so she couldn't help but grab Chaeyeon's hand and give it a squeeze.

_Screw it._

Chaeyeon flinched in shock when she suddenly felt something soft and warm on her lips. It was Sakura kissing her, although it was done lightly and fast.

"Did you just..."

"I did, okay? So don't think I hate it." Sakura couldn't help but get the pillow on her side and bury her face in embarrassment for a second before she cleared her throat. She didn't even know where that sudden spike of courage comes from.

"So, do you know the flavor?"

"...did you seriously expect me to know it when you barely touched my lips?"

"...sorry. I'll try again." The older girl put the lollipop in her mouth once again to let it melt then she rolled the candy on her lips. "Here goes."

She hesitantly held Chaeyeon's nape to guide her towards her lips... yet she couldn't help but freeze.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TOO CLOSE_

Chaeyeon sighed in frustration so knowing that the time is still ticking, she grabbed Sakura's arm and let her lips meet the older's. As the younger girl slowly licked her lips to taste the flavor stuck on them, Sakura stiffened even further like a statue. Forget breathing, her eyes weren't even blinking anymore from shock after what her crush just did.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Hmm? Is this apple?"

"..." 

"Saku-chan?"

"N-no, it's not."

Sakura ended up clutching her chest where her heart was happily doing backflips inside as she gasped for air.

_Forget about the punishment, I can die now._

"Eh? Oh no. Can you try again?" Chaeyeon worriedly asked making the other girl feel guilty for letting the younger girl sound sad because she still couldn't get the right answer.

"O-okay."

_No, I can't die yet. We have to clear this game for Chaeyeon._

Popping the candy back into her mouth and brushing it against her lips, Sakura bravely leaned in to give Chaeyeon the access to her lips.

"!!!!!?"

Even though she internally commended herself for not backing down a moment ago, she had not expected the younger girl to nibble on her lower lip. She felt faint as her knees started to get weak from the unprecedented attack done to her.

"Hmm? What is this..." Chaeyeon scrunched up her nose. "I really can't taste it. Sorry, Saku-chan. Once more."

_JUST WHO THE HELL SUGGESTED THIS ALMOST TASTELESS CANDY_

Sakura was barely able to put the candy back in her mouth as her hands were on the verge giving out from shaking too much. She was, at the same time, thinking about how to kill (thank) the people in the living room for making her suffer (enjoy) something like this.

"Th-th-then, again—ASRDTFYEWSRDTFGYUHINJOKM"

She finally collapsed in defeat. Her arms were hardly supporting her upper body as she couldn't help but feel like crying from her overflowing mixed emotions. The younger girl just had to lick and nibble her lips.

How brave.

How scary.

How _tasty_.

_This is freaking illegal, Miss Lee Chaeyeon._

She cried out inside.

"...I'm so sorry Saku-chan... I still can't give a guess... I'm so sorry."

_EUNBI-UNNIE SAVE ME FROM DYING PLEASE_

Sakura couldn't help but telepathically scream to call for her only sane (probably?) friend, who can save her from the probable pinch but is currently hundreds of miles away from them.

_I DON'T THINK I'LL COME OUT ALIVE HERE AT ALL_

Sensing the older girl's confusion, Chaeyeon couldn't help but be dejected and guilty. She lightly squeezed Sakura's hand she was able to find with ease even if she was blindfolded. "...Saku-chan, it's okay. You don't need to force yourself." 

There was the tone of resignation in her voice as if she gave up on the game but a smile was painted on her lips.

"Chaeyeon, no... That's not it... this is just... too dangerous for me..." Sakura intertwined their hands on the bed, trying to reassure the girl. Sighing, she leaned forward to let their foreheads touch as her free hand reached for Chaeyeon's soft cheek. "Look..."

Sakura took a deep breath and finally calmed her nerves which were going haywire just awhile ago. She thought it was the best time to tell Chaeyeon about how she feels towards her. That she likes her... that she _loves her so much._

"I can't handle you using that tone while talking to me when you obviously did nothing wrong." Her thumbs were affectionately caressing the younger's cheek. "Chaeyeon..." 

_I love you._

The words were painfully stuck in her throat. It's as if there was a lump inside it she just can't swallow. Sakura couldn't help but bite her lip in frustration.

As she thought, she still can't do it... 

_Why am I like this..._

"Saku-chan... I love you." 

"Yeah, I love you t— WAIT WHAT?" Although she instinctively blurted out a response, Sakura's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets after she realized what Chaeyeon had said...

_Chaeyeon, _

_her best friend, _

_her crush, _

_her first love, _

_she just confessed to her_

_...right?_

"W-were you serious just now? D-did I hear it right?"

"I said I love you Miyawaki Sakura... ever since I met you, you already got my heart captured." Chaeyeon slightly tilted her face and slowly kissed her. She finds it funny how she naturally knows where to kiss and Sakura could easily feel the younger girl's lips forming a smile as they touched hers.

"...I can't believe this... OH MY GOD!!" Sakura let out a squeal of delight as she buried her face on the crook of Chaeyeon's neck, hugging the girl with all her might.

"Sa-Saku-chan! I c-can't breathe!!" Chaeyeon was furiously tapping the older girl's back.

"M-my bad."

The girl coughed as she tried to gasp for air. "I just confessed but you're killing me. Do you hate me that much?"

The younger girl pouted.

"My bad. I was just so happy." She let out a dry laugh. But as soon as Sakura remembered what they forgot for a second, she started freaking out in helplessness once again. "Chaeyeon! The game!!"

"How many seconds left?"

"45 seconds as we talk."

"Okay, let me taste it again. We'll get this no matter what."

"Alright. A-again."

Letting the sweetness of the candy dissolve in her mouth, she used the remaining melted surface of the lollipop gloss her pink lips. And for the second time, she initiated a kiss with Chaeyeon.

_I can do this now, right?_

"Open your mouth."

"Wha—"

She let her tongue, where she thinks the flavor was the strongest, slip inside Chaeyeon's mouth. Sakura felt the younger's lips slightly open in shock but not even a second after, the girl started moving her lips in rhythm as they smoothly clashed with the older girl's lips. They continued to let their lips dance as their tongues were _hotly_ grinding against each other, their moans slipping out of their throats as they felt inexplicable pleasure from their first passionate and literally sweet kiss.

Gently pushing Sakura away, Chaeyeon suddenly muttered under her breathe with a curse, "It's fucking watermelon."

"Hey! Language!"

The door of the room suddenly swung open and revealed a grinning Chaewon. "That's correct."

Sakura huffed in annoyance. They were _disturbed_.

"Chaeyeon-unnie, our deal is done here."

"Huh? What deal?" A bewildered Sakura looked at the two of them alternately.

Chaewon's eyebrow raised in amusement as she wore a smug look. "Ask Chaeyeon-unnie. Anyway, unnie, you owe me a week's worth of mincho as per negotiated."

"Yeah, you should interrogate that girl." Hyewon was chuckling while leaning on the door frame, her usual emotionless face screaming the word _interesting. _"Chaeyeon, don't forget to cook for my food just as we agreed for. Your cooking is the best after all."

Sakura stood up from her seat and turned to face the girl who remained seated on the bed. "Chaeyeon? What is this about?"

The girl in question let out an awkward laugh as she scratched her cheek while biting the tip of her tongue mischievously. "I..."

"You what?" Squinting her eyes at the younger girl, Sakura couldn't help but feel suspicious about everything.

"...I might've set everything up?" She nervously chuckled.

"Set what up?"

"......"

"Lee Chaeyeon..."

"Uhmm... the mini drinking party? Uhh... the King Game?? Oh.. and the Candy Kiss Challenge."

"You deliberately put me into that nerve-wracking situation?" 

"Yes, so I can confess."

Sakura groaned in defeat. "You're really..."

"I mean... Yena suggested that I confess already... the others also told me that I should gather my courage since they're fed up with our _friendzone game_. I did realize that being a coward will only drag things out and... I gotta admit the alcohol helped a lot tonight though." The younger explained further while recalling everything as she giggled to herself.

"Then that confession is not a lie?" 

"Huh? Where did that come from? Of course, it's real. I love you. More than you think I do." Chaeyeon calmly held Sakura's arm and stood up before pulled her for an embrace from the back.

"Ah, I forgot to mention this but I already knew the flavor of the candy the first time you kissed me."

"What?!"

Sakura immediately whipped her head sidewards but Chaeyeon only laughed and kissed her for the fourth time... or was it fifth? She doesn't even remember correctly anymore because of how confused she is, she knows it's not the time to count the number of kisses this daredevil gives her.

"I mean, watermelon is my favorite fruit so of course, I'll know it immediately."

"What the... I bet you enjoyed me suffer! I hate you!"

"Not really. I love you too."

"So that's why you were mysteriously calm the entire time." Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Uh-huh."

"Say, why do you love teasing me?"

"Because you're cute?"

"I swear, you're such a bully!" The older girl tried to struggle out of Chaeyeon's arms but the younger only tightened it further.

"Only your bully."

"Stop it, okay?"

"Come on~ Saku-chan~"

"Really... both you and Yena are such a headache."

"I told you, I'm your only bully."

"Fine, whatever you say, _my_ bully."

"Yep, that's the way." Chaeyeon grinned pleasedly as she sweetly whispered in the ear of the girl she's affectionately hugging. _"You do know bully could also mean sweetheart, right? It's meant as an endearment by lovers back in the past."_

"...seriously?" Sakura asked in amazement.

_How does she even know that?_

The older suddenly giggled when the image of Chaeyeon, doing everything she could to find a wordplay as amusing as this just to impress her, popped in her head. Oh, the passion and diligence of the girl she fell in love with.

"Yep. So whatever you say, I'll continue teasing you. You can do the same to me too. So..." Chaeyeon slowly let go of Sakura and made the older girl face her.

Giving her a bright smile, she asked. "Saku-chan, can you be my bully?"

Sakura couldn't help but find herself giggling at the girl's wording. "That sounds kinda wrong but, yes... I'll be your bully."

"We're only each other's bullies, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Chaeyeon's wore a victorious grin as she hugged Sakura once again and kissed her forehead.

_"Now and forever, my bully."_

\--end--

_"_Uhm... Sorry to intervene in your sparkly time, Chaeyeon-unnie... I just received Eunbi-unnie's message. She said they're currently on their way home now and will arrive in three hours or so."

Hyewon beamed at the news Chaewon just flatly shared.

Meanwhile, both Sakura and Chaeyeon silently stared at the visible part of the living room from where they were standing. Chaos was an understatement. It was like a tornado just passed by and wrecked everything in the dorm. 

"Oh no." The two muttered in utter horror.

_Hell is coming._


End file.
